Self-fish
by Kortege
Summary: Arthur Kirkland est un blasé de la vie qui décide d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute, le soir de Noël. Mais un visiteur très particulier et surtout bien tunné l'en empêche d'une manière ou d'une autre. Suivons tous ensemble les aventures d'Arthur dont la vie va devenir de plus en plus inquiétante !


**Self-Fish - Prologue**

 **Mot de l'auteur** _: Ca fait une décennie que j'ai rien publié t'ain. S'iouplait, me taper pas pour les fautes, j'me suis bagarré avec ma bêta-Reader. Hé, c'est pas un OS, ça va continuer ma gueule...Enfin J'espère...Non je ne consomme pas de produits illicites noon... Je suis un auteur incompris. Joyeux Noyel les enfants._

* * *

Tic-Tac, tic-tac, tic-tac… La petite flèche des secondes avançait dans le temps, de plus en plus, se rapprochant de minuit. Tic-tac, tic-tac… L'attente devenait interminable, éprouvante et si cruelle. Le temps prenait son temps malgré l'impatiente de certain. Tic-tac, tic-tac… Et voilà, c'est bon, on y était, la course allait enfin se finir, le petit oiseau allait enfin se montrer… Presque.

\- JOYEUX NO-

Sauf que, le petit animal en bois ne se montra pas. Le jeune homme se rapprocha déçu de son horloge. Il avait beau donner des petits coups, rien ne se fit. Très remonté, il finit par donner un énorme coup à l'engin. L'oiseau sortit, mais il le reçut en pleine figure. Ce n'était pas très malin, sa journée de Noël se débuta avec une énorme bosse sur le front.  
Seul dans sa petite pièce lui servant de chambre, de cuisine, de salon et de toilette, Arthur Kirkland injuriait de tous les noms le vendeur de cette diabolique machine. Merde, c'était censé être un cadeau, pas un supplice ! Avec tout cela, il en oubliait la joie qu'il avait essayé de montrer pour cette fête qu'il, _auparavant_ , détestait tant. Il n'avait ni famille, ni amis avec qui partager cette allégresse. C'était bête de vouloir faire un effort alors qu'il n'y eût personne pour le féliciter. Arthur lâcha un énorme soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur son fauteuil-lit. Ce n'est pas le père Noël qui ira lui apporter sous un petit sapin un boulot, une petite amie, ou un appartement. A vouloir faire le petit rebelle pendant toute son adolescence et avoir rapidement quitté l'école, il ne s'imagina pas que c'était assez difficile d'avoir un bon travail bien payé. Pour l'appartement, c'est un peu logique : pas d'argent, pas de divan. Il devait se débrouiller avec ce petit studio bien bordelique et bien étroit. Enfin, on peut dire aussi que c'est la crise féminine. Les femmes à ses yeux ne sont plus ce qu'elles sont, et il est mal aisé de pouvoir en trouvé une dans ce monde de pu-

Arthur, vingt-cinq ans, charmant, blond aux yeux verts, et possédant des sourcils un peu trop prononcés, fêtait devant l'émission « Christmas Joke » son premier et dernier Noël, surement avant qu'il n'utilise la corde et le petit tabouret juste à côté de son sapin en plastique.

Alors que la corde était déjà enroulée autour de son cou, il entendit vaguement le bruit d'une sonnette. Merde, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Pour vous dire le nombre de visites qu'il a déjà eu. Il s'élança interloquer vers sa porte et tourna doucement le poignet pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Entrouvert, il passa son nez juste derrière pour faire face à son visiteur.  
Et quel visiteur ! Mis à part qu'il est l'étoffe d'un mannequin bien tunné, l'inconnu était par terre gisant dans son sang. Il venait surement de s'écrouler par terre. Alors qu'Arthur allait refermer la porte complètement indifférent, l'homme toujours vivant s'agrippa au pantalon du blondinet, l'implorant pour de l'aide.  
Non, Arthur n'était pas aussi inhumain. Il pensait simplement que c'était une caméra cachée. Enfin, c'est l'excuse qu'il sortit lorsqu'il accepta enfin de ramener le blessé chez lui.

\- Vous voulez un thé ? _Demanda l'hôte en déposant le jeune homme sur le fauteuil_  
\- De l'aide pour enlever cette balle de ma poitrine ne serai pas de refus aussi…

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très futé de proposer un thé à ce moment-là. Arthur apporta tout ce qu'il avait, une bassine d'eau, des bandages, une trousse de secours, un ciseau. Il prit ensuite son ordinateur pour chercher un quelconque mode d'emploi pour cette opération. Le blessé agacé décida de se soigner seul. Cela aurait été plus facile d'appeler une ambulance, mais l'invité refusa

\- Vous ne pouviez pas vous écrouler chez la voisine ?  
\- Si j'avais su, je l'aurais fait, mais vous étiez la première porte quand je suis rentré dans le bâtiment.

Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse, comme ces fils de riches bien tunné. Arthur avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de découper ces longs cheveux blonds et surement soyeux. Il portait aussi des lentilles violettes, une mode bizarre qui lui était inconnue. Non… Le plus bizarre dans tout cela, c'est qu'il est reçu une balle en plein Londres, et qui n'est pas mort après un impact en pleine poitrine.

\- Tu ne veux pas de l'aide t'es sûr ?  
\- Non merci… Ça va presque déjà mieux...

Non, en tout honnête, on ne se remet pas aussi vite d'un tir comme cela. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait accueilli chez lui... Un vampire ? Un mort-vivant ? Un mafioso italien ?  
Avec tous ces évènements, il en avait oublié la corde à son cou. Arthur voyait bien le garçon le regarder avec peine depuis tout à l'heure. Il la retira remettant son suicide pour plus tard…

Après quelques heures, le blessé ne l'était plus. Il avait repris toutes ses couleurs et paraissait intensément plus tunné (comprenez cela par plus beau dans le langage Kirkalandien). Sa plaie avait complètement guéri et il avait commandé un café noir sans sucre. Bon, a qu'elle moment qu'il lui demandait s'il était un monstre ?

\- Alors mon petit Kirkland, on fêtait son dernier Noël ?

Le dit Kirkland allait lui demander comment il connaissait son prénom, avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il y était écrit sur la porte de son appartement. Et c'était quoi cette façon bien trop amicale pour discuter avec lui ?

\- Oui, avant que je ne recueille un monstre chez moi.  
\- Un monstre ? AHAHA ! C'est très vexant. Je suis trop beau pour être un monstre.  
\- Mais qui t'a tiré dessus ? Et comment tu as fait pour guérir si vite ?

Arthur le vit se relever et enfiler son manteau et son écharpe. C'est dommage, il n'avait même pas fini sa tasse de café… Et il n'avait surtout pas répondu à ses questions. L'invité se posa ses mains sur les épaules de son hôte en lui offrant un agréable sourire.

\- Ne baisse pas les bras, je suis sûr qu'avec des efforts, tu pourras réussir dans la vie.  
\- J'te demande de répondre à mes question et tu me sors ta philosophie. _Répondit-il sèchement,_ J'ai horreur des anges de Noël.  
\- AHAHA ! C'est bien mieux que monstre tout d'un coup. Sur ce...

Le blond passa juste à côté d'Arthur chantonnant un joyeux « Merry Christmas ». En se retournant, il avait disparut. Arthur se frotta les yeux avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, jurant d'arrêter le thé alcoolisé.

Quel rêve bizarre tout de même. Mais au moins, ce songe _bien tunné_ l'a empêcher de faire quelque chose de grave le soir de Noël.

* * *

A suivre.


End file.
